looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 3/20/16 - 3/26/16
Week of 3/20/16 - 3/26/16 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. MOVIE *3/25/16 - 3:30pm - Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (PREMIERE) LOONEY TUNES *3/20/16 - 10:30am - Hillbilly Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Soup or Sonic/Fastest And The Mostest/Double Or Mutton/I Gopher You *3/20/16 - 1:30am - Hillbilly Hare/Up-Standing Sitter/Soup or Sonic/Fastest And The Mostest/Double Or Mutton/I Gopher You/Strangled Eggs/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Rhapsody Rabbit/Ready..Set..Zoom! *3/21/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Tree Cornered Tweety/Weasel While You Work/What's My Lion/Fool Coverage/Duck Amuck/Muscle Tussle/Rabbit Seasoning/Bunny Hugged *3/22/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Thumb Fun/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Gee Whiz-z-z/Wearing of the Grin/Little Orphan Airedale/Cat Feud/For Scentimental Reasons/Weasel Stop *3/23/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Tease for Two/There They Go-Go-Go!/This is a Life/Compressed Hare/Box Office Bunny/Windblown Hare/Last Hungry Cat/Tweety's Circus/Too Hop To Handle/Cat's A-Weigh *3/24/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Feline Frame-up/Feather Dusted/Heir Conditioned/Daffy Duck Hunt/Stupor Duck/From Hare To Eternity/Bugs Bunny Rides Again *3/25/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Stooge For a Mouse/Stop, Look and Hasten/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Hare Splitter/Zoom and Bored/Yankee Dood It/Hook, Line and Stinker/Steal Wool/Pest that Came to Dinner/Bone for a Bone, A *3/26/16 - 10:30am - False Hare/No Barking/Little Red Rodent Hood/Chaser On The Rocks/Egg Scramble, An/Touche and Go/High and the Flighty *3/26/16 - 1:30am - False Hare/No Barking/Little Red Rodent Hood/Chaser On The Rocks/Egg Scramble, An/Touche and Go/High and the Flighty/Feline Frame-up/Fool Coverage/Forward March Hare BABY LOONEY TUNES *3/21/16 - 8am - Loose Change/Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Baby Martian Gone *3/21/16 - 8:30am - Who's Your Granny?/If You're Looney *3/22/16 - 8am - Yolk's on You, The/Baby Elmer Had a Friend *3/22/16 - 8:30am - Never Say Try/Taz's Fridge *3/23/16 - 8am - Melissa the Hero/My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean *3/23/16 - 8:30am - Littlest Tweety, The/Over in the Burrow *3/24/16 - 8am - Cool for Cats/Ten Loonies in a Bed *3/24/16 - 8:30am - Present Tense/Hare Hid Under the Fountain *3/25/16 - 8am - Pastime for Petunia, A/Looney Tunes Zoo *3/25/16 - 8:30am - Wise Quacker/D-A-F-F-Y WABBIT *3/20/16 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *3/20/16 - 1pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *3/20/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *3/21/16 - 7pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *3/22/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *3/23/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *3/24/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *3/25/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *3/26/16 - 12:30pm - St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *3/26/16 - 1pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *3/26/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker